Melancholy In Disguise
by Krisser
Summary: After a short two year stay in the distant island region of Juron, Researcher Jemilie Varso returns to Legacy to once again to be a Pokemon Master. But the first steps of being a master are always the hardest...and most dangerous.
1. Chapter 1

(((Author's Notes: This is based on a really long story in a role-playing board. Meant to be a simple freeform that turned out to be a lot longer than it was meant to be. ;;; Oh. Those speech in " >" is speech in that version of Poketalk. Jemilie can't understand Poketalk like plain English; some can speak in English. Hope that clears everything.))

((All characters belong to me. Nintendo's credit goes to the weird and wonderful creatures known as Pokemon.)))

**Chapter 1**

**Set the Stage of Tragedy**

_There are times when I wonder what the purpose of existence is. Is it really worth it, to withstand all this pain to see the end of life? Would happiness, however short and subtle, make it all worthwhile? What happens when one meets death? Is it pleasant? Painful? Is it as we see it, dreaming forever in eternal sleep? I wouldn't have minded it, if I only knew what was beyond life. But my need to live outweighs my desire for death. Its confusing…I see no reason to continue this feeble existence. Yet, I feel there will be no peace for me until I fulfill my role here in this world. I just wish I knew what it is that I must do…_

Jemilie closed the leather-bound book, leaning back upon the rough bark with a drained sigh. She allowed Aura, her recent addition to her team, to dispel her concerns with her melodic song, by an enchanting voice that intoxicated the air with such peaceful bliss. Such a beautiful song…it had no words, just a caressing, soft voice that rose and fell gently, casting an image of false peace over the merciless battlefield that was Route 1. The area was anything but peaceful; if one would not allow himself to be captivated with such natural beauty –of the crystalline river, the emerald grass, and the sweet, still air- then he could see that it was nothing more than a Pokemon trainer free-for-all. The residents of the routes were nothing more than fair game to those aspiring trainers that, day after day, leave the small quiet town nearby to antagonize them for their own personal means. That was how life went about this region, she realized long ago. Such a primitive mentality of living where Pokemon were objects of sport, their powers harnessed by the greedy human to grant them the power to fulfill their wildest desires. It was how history always went: not really learning from what was done, just repeating their mistakes in different ways. Improvement, liberation, equality…nothing more than mere rhetoric.

She opened her eyes, realizing the song, as pretty as it was, wasn't really doing much to make her feel better. Her eyes fell to her side, where her fire-type companion had been wrestling with the strange Pokemon Egg for the last hour or so. She saw his form sprawled atop it, his mouth biting down on its rigid surface without vigor, tiny fangs clicking upon it in meager effort.

"No, no, Garuda Ra. Don't break the egg." She paused, blinking slowly. "Hwajeh."

The Charmander glanced up, its sapphire blue eyes meeting the emerald green ones of his trainer. Licking off the saliva splattered over his lips, he obediently rolled off the round object with a silent thud to the grass.

_Dammit…he's so much like him._ Her gaze remained wary, anguished feelings gripping at her heart. The small Charmander was so indifferent to a human child…so much that she couldn't help but feel like a mother to him. It was the same way back at the university, where she took in her care hundreds of students, both human and Pokemon alike. They were so many of them, all troublesome and required such a huge effort to look after, but she loved them all regardless. However, it wasn't comparable to the feelings she held to a single child, one she truly felt was her own. She frowned a bit, knowing that the small child beside her would not remain that way for very long. Would he end up like her last, one she had raised by herself since birth, only to have left her upon reaching adulthood? She understood his reasons for leaving her. She knew it was her fault he did. Though she felt like a mother to him, she didn't act like one. That was the mistake she made in his upbringing. It couldn't be helped, and no amount of explaination would've convinced him that her reasons were different from what he believed. She had no choice but to let him go, let him live and see for himself what he needed to know.

She took the speckled egg in her hands, bringing it to her face for a closer analysis. It was a Pokemon egg, no doubt, left behind in her PC by another trainer. It was strange and yet disappointing those other random trainers would leave her their Pokemon rather than release them back into the wild. The fact that one of her boxes was already full with unnecessary monsters didn't delight her. Though, rather than follow through with her previous plan to sell them, she decided to keep them there for her studies. She found to have been in possession with quite an interesting lot; they would contribute greatly to the necessary data she planned to collect.

"The thickness and make up of the shell, its temperature…it must be a fire Pokemon's egg," she muttered, turning it about in her hands. "It would require a thick shell to insulate the heat like this." She nestled the small thing onto the grass, into the Charmander's arms. "Keep it warm, Hwajeh."

As if on cue, the Swablu ceased its merry song, floating gently down to the group relaxed below it. It settled its body atop the egg, spreading its tiny talons over it, but at most only accomplishing to conceal half the egg within its small form. The girl watched with amusement and interest, then slipped a different notebook out of her bag, one with a label that read 'Research Notes' on its front. She scribbled a few words inside it before closing it abruptly. Staring up at the moderate midnoon, she gave an interested hum.

"It looks like such a fine day. Perhaps a walk is in order."

To be continued

(((Short, yes. . don't worry, it gets longer)))


	2. Chapter 2

(((All characters belong to me. Nintendo's credit goes to the weird and wonderful creatures known as Pokemon.)))

**Chapter 2  
Eggnapp'd!**

_Indeed, considering the perfect weather conditions, and the peaceful, unstirred atmosphere of the route, one could say this was a fine, fine day. The kind of day when life seems just perfect. When it seems absolutely nothing could go wrong…_

cliché plot music start

"Hwa-"

"Char-"

"Jeh."

"Char."

"Hwa-"

"Char-"

"Jeh."

"Chah."

"You have to move your lips, Hwajeh. Like this." She pointed to her mouth with both index fingers, drawing back her lips as she pronounced his name again. "Huuuuuwaaaaaaa…" she puckered her lips out, then spread it out slowly, dragging out the syllable. Then bared her teeth for the next part. "Je. Now try it."

The fire Pokemon lowered the egg it held in its arms, watching its trainer's face carefully as it twisted about. The corner of his mouth twitched slightly, drawing his lips back to reveal rows of tiny, pointy teeth. He tried with so much effort to bend his face in the way instructed, so much that it was becoming rather difficult not to laugh as she observed and demonstrated. The best she could coax out of him was a "Chwaaaaaaa….cheh."

"Keep trying," she muttered, patting his head, and scribbled something down on her notebook. _We're making progress at least._ She glanced up into the trees, watching the birds flutter about in their business, their chirping cries echoing far and near. Hardly anything else stirred. In short, peaceful, yet boring. She chewed irritably on the end of her pen, and proceeded on.

The remainder of the day went by without much incident. Save encountering some vicious rodent-types and observing a swarm of Bellsprout, she had to say everything went well. Too well…it was getting bit suspicious. Nonetheless, so as long as they were still safe and happy, it didn't matter.

She had decided to venture at the further parts of the route, following the Starflow River down to its origins in the mountains, where the current was gradually getting stronger. A forest soon came up where the running water entered and disappeared within. They took the chance for a break, within the cool shade of the trees, appreciating the vast beauty it had in comparison to the wide-open plains they had previously trekked before continuing on.

The small blue Aura rested comfortably on the young researcher's head, cotton wings wrapped around its body in such a way that it resembled a strange cotton hat. Hwajeh lagged behind, hauling the large Pokemon egg with him. For reasons the girl couldn't fathom, he insisted on keeping it to himself, even when it seemed he was having difficulty walking with it. She didn't bother to think about it much after a while, and devoted her attention to her notes, only looking up from time to time to make sure he was still following when she felt she could no longer hear his shuffling steps behind them. She didn't bother to tear her eyes away after a time until she felt the bird's frantic chirping and beating of wings. Finally looking up, she turned to check on how her fire companion was doing. Still busy carrying the egg, as usual, but not paying much attention to the path he trudged on. A huge tree root stuck up before him.

"Hwajeh, watch ou-"

_Thud._

He fell forward with an annoyed "Chaarr!",the egg rolling away from his arms. They both watch it come to a stop in the grass, and Swablu and human shook their heads sadly.

"Alright, you've had enough, Hwajeh. I'll carry the egg…" She never noticed the shadow looming above as she walked over to pick it up. Not until it finally dive-bombed from the sky like a missile, missed hitting her hand by inches as it landed before her, cutting off her reach. It took a bit of time for a proper reaction, her mind trying to shake off its surprise when it realized there was suddenly a large Pelipper looming over her egg. A larger version of the waterfowl she had encountered the other day, but with an immense mouth that was several times wider than any of its pre-evolved forms. She wasn't appreciating the look it gave her; a sneering glare as it held its head up higher; she could very well feel it was looking down on her if she weren't towering above it. The top portion of its beak opened, a salty, fowl, fish-smelling sea breath blasting at her with a deep, honking "AWWWK!" that rattled her so much that she stumbled back. Actually, it was probably more of the stinking breath that she held her distance. Seeing that the human was backing off, the water Pokemon placed a webbed foot atop the speckled egg. Aura's feather's ruffled at the action, and Jemilie narrowed her eyes.

"What a fascinating breed you are," she said in cooing tones, inching closer, hand outstretched to reclaim the egg. "Maybe perhaps you're interested in taking a bit off your busy schedule to help me in my research…HEY!" She drew her hand back swiftly, just narrowly avoiding getting her forefingers chopped off by a swift snap of the beak. It drew itself closer to the egg, and Jemilie understood now that it had no intention of giving up its prize. She clicked her tongue, making her displeasure understandable even to a mentality as limited as the Pelipper's. "Alright, bird brain. Unhand that egg now, and you won't have to answer to the butt-kicking end of my boot."

The water fowl's head swung sideways, its tiny eye relaxed and unphased by the threat. While she was thinking it probably hadn't understood what she was saying, it started to slowly release its hold on the egg. Jemilie bent down once more just as the webbed foot left the shell, but before her fingers could so much as brush against it, the bird's head snapped forward, and a torrent of cold, disgusting, smelly salty water slapped her square in the face. Sputtering, she fell back, running her sleeve nonchalantly over her face to rid the rancid liquid, muttering "Ugh...Ye bastard." The Pokemon delighted itself in watching her, then lowered its large mouth…and scooped the small egg inside proudly.

The action pretty much did it to finally provoke the small cotton bird into attack mode. She soared off her perch, screeching angrily, pecked and clawed at the offending beast, who released small streams of water to fend off its attacker. A minute of confusion in the whirling of feathers and cotton, and Aura finally backed away. Thinking it was successful in routing away its small opponent, the Pelipper turned away, unfurling its wings to meet the wide blue yonder, but not before receiving a face full of fire from the angry Charmander that had been waiting patiently for its own attempt to strike. Screeches of pain and splashes of salty water rained in the air, and the waterfowl finally shot to the sky despite the searing pain it endured. The Swablu gave chase to it, unwilling to allow it escape with the item, and soon both avians disappeared beyond the leafy canopy, leaving a disgruntled Charmander and an even more disgruntled trainer behind, helpless in the situation.

Jemilie spat out the last of the salty water and tossed her soaking hair back, glaring at the sky. "C'mon. We can't lose them," she growled and ran off, following the direction of the fleeing birds, Hwajeh hobbling swiftly after.

To be continued

(((Stay tuned!)))


	3. Chapter 3

(((All characters belong to me. Nintendo's credit goes to the weird and wonderful creatures known as Pokemon….you get the deal.)))

**Chapter 3  
The Art of Seduction**

Within the distant forest of Route 1, stood a tree. This tree, as anyone would assume, seemed to be indifferent with all its other fellow trees crowding around it, merrily enjoying themselves in their silent tree-like way. But no, this tree was vastly different. It was an outcast, banished to grow beneath the rocky cliff that towered before it, stealing the life-giving light required of all plant-type beings to grow strong and healthy. What the result was a small, thin, undernourished fellow in comparison to its healthier, bigger and sturdier brethren, boasting their pride by bringing their immense fruit-filled branches above them, gloating at the vast difference between themselves and it. This, my friends, was a sad tree.

But it was also a live one. As it watched its many larger, stronger relatives being blown down by the powerful, flame-filled might of an eldritch black Blaziken, one after another, then stopping upon reaching its base, shaking its hawk-like head in pity of the scrawny sap and walked off, it soon came to realize that being the underdog wasn't so bad after all.

Garuda Ra placed his literally burning fists into the cool creek, watching a sharp hiss of steam rise forth. A sigh of relief escaped his beak, feeling the burning sensation in his knuckles subside as he curled and uncurled his talons. A minute later, he took them out, picking away the splinters of bark within the narrow grooves. Blazikens can set their wrists on fire, not their fists. So any flammable object that's lucky enough to get lodged on that part of his talons was safe from a fiery demise, just until the time when he would notice, then simply breath forth a refreshing flame from his inner fire sack. He decided to manually remove them instead, his claws stinging a bit too much to flame. Looking closely, he noticed just how rough, worn and scaled his hands really were. Years of busting up various objects of the sorts, each with an increasing degree of hardness, would do that to unprotected fists. He recalled his old trainer insisting way back when that he should wear something over them when training.

"You have beautiful hands," she had said, clasping his in hers. "But all that rock smashing is wearing them out. Try and take care of them. Wear something, like some boxing gloves."

He looked down at his hands oddly. Boxing gloves? Did she think he was too soft that he couldn't handle full bare-fisted action? That he needed to wear something so ridiculous as boxing gloves? He looked up at her face, noticing the obvious concern in her soft emerald eyes. He didn't have the heart to simply say no to that. "…I can't control my fire," he said finally. "They'll just burn up."

"Only at the wrists and above them," she pointed out. "Bind your knuckles at least with a bandage. Those won't burn up. It'll help in the long run, really."

He never had any trouble with his fists at that time, still as young and as fit as can be. And just as proud and stubborn as ever. So he never really bothered to listen to her advice until now, when he realized she was right. His knuckles were stinging. It was more irritating that painful. He removed a chip lodged in the scaled fist, a small red dot appearing in its place, and he clicked his tongue with even more irritation. But what was probably the most irritating of all was the fact that after all this time, Jemilie had been right about something she said, and he couldn't deny it any more. What if she was right in a lot more things she told him? Just thinking about it put him in such a bad mood that his fists began to blaze again. Grumbling low in an incomprehensible language, he forced his fists back into the cool liquid, burying them beneath the mud and closed his eyes, thinking it'll help somewhat.

It did. The irritation faded after an undetermined amount of time, and he let himself relax in the soothing quiet of the forest. But that didn't last either. A beating of wings stirred the silence, low at first, then growing louder and closer. He didn't bother to look up; it was most likely to be something not worth the effort. Whatever it was, he just hoped it wouldn't bother him.

No such luck.

" Well, well. Aren't you the strange-looking one? " a voice crooned from somewhere to the Blaziken's right. Sighing, knowing this thing wasn't just going to leave him alone, he spared to open just one eye wide enough to tell what was there. A figure stood upon a rock jutting off the shore, stocky and with a large leathery pouch beneath its beak that had to take up about 45 percent of its body mass. The white and blue plumage, as well as an overpowering smell of the sea radiating off of it, told him it was somehow water elemental. And female. Her voice was hollow, coming out of that huge mouth, like someone talking out of a paper bag. Something was protruding on its bottom, leading the bird to think that it might bear some contents in it. The one thing that seemed out of place was a burnt smell, connected to some seared feathers around her face.

Interesting. But that was all. He didn't deem it worthy enough for a reply and just bothered to wash his hands of the filth, ready to take off before she can say another word. He just wasn't fast enough.

" You look mighty strong, too. Stronger that any of the Pokemon in this forest, I'll bet. "

That made him discharge a sharp laugh her way. He finally stood from his crouching position, revealing his entire 6'8" frame of powerful Blaze Pokemon to the squat fellow. A normal Blaziken's height was intimidating enough, but for him, born larger and stronger than others, looking up at him from the Pelipper's point of view must have been mind numbing. And yet, no sign of fear crossed the birds face watching him rise before her, only a strange smirk of satisfaction as he did. He was quick to take note of this, and only made his not-so-happy mood worse.

"I'm sure you won't be disappointed to find that there is no other Pokemon alive in this forest that can best me," he growled, or rather, a sort of low rolling screaming that could register as a growl.

She nodded. " That's what I was counting on. " Her eyes traveled all over him, taking in the full image that was the Raven Black Blaziken, and dare do so much as trail a wingtip down his left leg, slowly and rather seductively that made his hackles rise slightly. " I'm looking for a pretty strong 'mon that can offer me some protection, amongst…other things. "

"Tough," he muttered, drawing his leg away in mild disgust. Too bad she didn't smell as good as she looked, which wasn't saying much. He probably would've been a bit more considerate. Instead, he just wanted to get as far away as soon as possible. The strong saltwater smell was making his nose burn. "Not interested in being your 'mon', babe."

That finally got a different expression out of the pelican. Hurt; yet obviously faked. " Ohh…that's quite disappointing ," she said sadly. " I don't just need a protector…I need a good father for my child. I can't even leave it at home. I have to take her wherever I go, and honestly, it's a strain on the pouch. " The top portion of her beak lifter up, allowing the black Blaziken to peer within. Sure enough, swimming in an oozing puddle of reeking saliva, was a large speckled Pokemon egg. He didn't doubt that it was the Pokemon's, but he did think that she was in no need of such help as she said. His sapphire eyes stared at the coal black ones. It winked. " Please…? Even if you don't wish to be a father, I still can pay you for your services... "

He straightened up, huffing grumpily, silent a long while before responding, "…What is it exactly you need protecting against?" Part of him raged against his words, part of him shrugged in reply. It was probably something dumb, but it was bothering him to no end that this beast seemed to be toying with him. There was nothing in this forest that would hold any more interest. And he can get something out of it.

He can play her game. For now.

The Pelipper's smile seemed to stretch all the way to the back of her small head. She turned, giving him a sexy look before spreading her wings wide and leaping to the sky. " Just follow me. "

--To be continued--


	4. Chapter 4

(((Characters mine. Pokemon Nintendo.)))

**Chapter 4  
Close Encounters with the Not-So-Common Kind**

"Ugh…that bird better be hoping I don't catch it and wring its nasty little neck," Jemilie muttered, clawing at about two or three feet of pale lavender hair. She had just spent the last half hour rinsing it of the disgusting salty salivary discharge that Pelipper called a Water Gun attack in a nearby creak, located opposite of the one across the crag where the Blaziken had previously left. Having the stuff in her hair, trickle down over her face in its oozing sloppiness put her on the edge of coughing up her lunch, and finally did herself a favor and threw off her soaked shirt, dipping her head into the cool creek despite being quite apprehensive about bathing in natural bodies of water like this forest stream, teeming with a number of bacterial organisms. Taking just one class in Microbiology can do that to your self-consciousness. In any case, it was better that having to walk around with the slop on, and she was sure to be doing a lot of walking after this.

Her little fire lizard moseyed in the dry grass, waiting for his trainer to finish. His sapphire eyes were cast skyward, searching for his missing partner that flew off after the Pelipper.

"Chaaa…rrrr?"

He blinked in awe as a dark figure dashed through the air for a brief second, humanoid in appearance, black all over except for the cream colored feathers adorning its head and neck. Its eyes were a brilliant sapphire, just like his, so bright he can see it clear across the wide space that separated them. In a heartbeat, he hung in midair, fluid grace and elegance streaming from its form, before disappearing into the thick brush, gone, maybe forever.

The fire Pokemon was still staring at the sky, mouth wide open just as his trainer finished her bath, donning a fancy black and maroon patterned tube top, a pale yellow bath towel wrapped around her hair. She also replaced her boots with a pair of bath slippers. "Any sign of Aura, Hwajeh?"

The Charmander averted its gaze finally to glance up at its trainer. Just for a moment, he paused, wondering if the black Pokemon he just saw qualified as a legit answer to her query, and then simply shook his head when he realized she was only concerned about the small Swablu. The girl gave a lopsided frown, folding her polo inward so that the dry part stuck out, and stared at it blankly, not knowing their next course of action. Having no idea where Aura or the pelican flew of to, she may very well have to over the entire forest. She turned back to the steam, moving her eyes along it and where it trailed off. "Perhaps we could follow it," she suggested, half to herself, half to Hwajeh. "That bird was a water Pokemon."

It made sense. Unless Aura chased it out of the forest, the most likely place to find the sea bird was in a large watery area, or a high cliff somewhere at least. Right, she had something to build off of now. With a nod to her companion to follow, they began to track the stream together. The cool dark water didn't change much after a few meters, though it was notably spreading wider. The scant presence of the fish gliding within told her the current was probably catching up as well. She briefly glanced at the sky as it began to dim, the red orange from the afternoon sun making way for the dark blue of the evening. She felt her stomach growl, thinking of the fish and how she really didn't eat all that much for lunch. The trail of water stretched very deep into the forest; she could see it was quite vast. It couldn't be helped that they would need to spend the night out here.

After a while, Jemilie noticed Hwajeh casting odd glances at their back. His chirps were soon accompanied with growls, and he paused, turning to the shadow that finally detached itself from the dark. She stopped as well, and turned to face a small body, dark in the dim twilight, but still with features distinguishable, the most fearsome a pair of saber tooth canines sliding down both sides of its maw, large and wickedly curved back to a sharp point. Azure eyes peered up at them from beneath a scruffy chestnut brow, and a maroon nose flared below with their scents. It was hard to tell, but its dark gold fur did seem to be giving off a rather subtle glow.

Just as their eyes met, it lowered its head, lips drawn back to reveal two rows of tiny sharp teeth, dwarfed by the two massive canines, and a rolling, high pitched growl escaped its throat. The fur on its shoulders bristled even more; its shaggy tail lashed out sharply.

_A Poochyena,_ the girl concluded, after taking a good look at it. _One that's a bit off-color, but definitely a Poochyena._ She turned her body to fully face it, bend both knees and stuck both arms out, flailing them forward in a shooing motion. "Beat it!"

The action didn't really do much of what was intended, except to make the little dog angry. It started barking instead now, rapidly and excited, backing up away from the girl's flailing, and then standing its ground.

The trainer shook her head, cringing at the canine's loud barking. Nothing good was definitely going to come out of this unless she could get it to shut up somehow. "Please…be quiet. Look, I'm leaving now, okay?" She picked up Hwajeh and started to back out the way they came. "Look…leaving…"

"I du nut tink yu shall be leavink quite yet, mademoiselle!" A childish, suspiciously accented voice rose out in the air. It didn't come from the Pooch; somewhere out in the brush beyond, accompanying with the loud rush of wide feet pounding the foliage, steadily getting closer. "Monsieur Scruff, vue aur comink to ze resucue! Monsieur Buckingson…charge!"

The racing sound of feet was changed to the pounding of hooves, a cry erupting from something that Jemilie could discern as deer-like. Whereas she was clinging to her fire lizard, wary of whatever creature that was planning to appear, the Poochyena snickered, and ran off, just as the large beast erupted into view. Her assumption was right as she froze before a Stantler, a proud, mahogany buck with two grant twisting antlers, dark psychic pearls hovering in the distorting space within them.

It stopped its charge, paused to swing its great head about in search of its target, and rested its eyes on the girl. She kept absolutely still, lowering her head to the ground it stood, wary of the mystifying antlers. It snorted once, stomping with its hooves, waiting for her to give it a reason to charge through her. She could feel the Pokemon's leering gaze on her, could feel the tension it was sending, making her tremble fearfully. It became increasingly diffuicult holding her statue-like stance. She knew the most prudent thing to do in the face of adversity such as this was to make no sudden moves, no quick actions or noise that would provoke the danger to attack.

Unfortunately, her companion wasn't as knowledgeable, And before she could help it, he was pulling himself in her arms, roaring as best as a Charmander could at their attacker. Fire billowed forth in bright flashes of red and orange, scalding the air. Stunned, she quickly clamped the Charmander's mouth shut, but by then it was too late. The buck found its motive, and acted accordingly. It lowered its head, horns aimed at its two new targets, pawed the ground eagerly, and ran full speed, energy emitted off its head as its charge's power escalated to a full-on Take Down attack.

The next few seconds were those in chaos' grip. Horrified at what her small companion had caused, and at sight of the large animal charging full speed towards them brought her in such a level of anxiety that she could not think straight enough to move out of the way. Her mind was a jumbled mess of thoughts racing against each other, mostly consisting of the chant _'Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh-AHHH! Dark! Can't…see…towel…' _She staggered, flailing her arms around in a desperate attempt to reclaim the fire Pokemon, who decided to take refuge atop her head, pulling her yellow towel she had been using to wrap her moist hair in over her face in the process. "Hwajeh!"

No time left, and no way to see, she did the only thing she could and flung off the offending fabric forth. It spread out in the air, seemed to hang there for a brief second before being violently snagged between the buck's two great antlers, spreading over to hinder the Stantler's POV. It was about the only reason why she was spared an agonizing, bone-breaking collision...plus a small stone on the ground, minding its own business, that the deer Pokemon just happened to stumble upon that changed its course ever-so-slightly at the last second. The Stantler didn't stop though, kept going despite being blinded. It was only a matter of time when it finally tripped over a low shrub, another innocent bystander in the vicinity rudely disturbed of its non-involvement-related activity, smashing itself against a tree, and lay there, still and unconscious.

The only noises now were Jemilie's and Hwajeh's rapid breaths, and the odd shifting of the overhanging leaves in the eerie evening wind. A cry of frustration was released, from the same mysterious speaker hidden within the bush.

"Ahh…ze mademoiselle, she eez a verry crafty one, no? Zen vwe must mek tings more…leveled, as yu wud say it, yes? Yes…yu wud. Vwell zen…"

For an intense moment, nothing happened. Then a scratching sound, like a heavy object being moved about the ground; like metal grinding on grass. A spherical, red and white object slipped from the growth, rolling steadily towards them with a very moderate momentum. She caught it easily with her foot, and peered down with slight interest, thinking it was a Pokeball. But it was far too large to be any ordinary Pokemon catching device, and as soon as she caught sight of the large eyes glaring at her, gleaming with a destructive aura, it sent alarms ringing in the girl's head as truth struck her like a sledgehammer.

"Sh#!"

She swung her foot back, stopped, thought better of it, and lifted it instead, smacking it with a shove of the heel back to the dark unknown depths from which it came. And the dark unknown depths seemed not very appreciative of receiving their minion back as an unseen turmoil took place.

"Egads! Flee, Monsieur Scruff! FLEE!"

Jemilie took a glance at her fire Pokemon, looking panicked for once. "You heard him, Hwajeh! Let's beat it!" They both fled to the right, as far as their legs could carry them. Just before the blinding light of pure energy engulfed the entire vicinity, she managed to see two figures running off in the opposite direction, into the stream just as a violent burst broke through…

---------------------

" Say…did you hear that? "

The black Blaziken's falcon-like head turn, keen blue eyes catching sight of a column of smoke rising in the distance, suspiciously near the site where he and the Pelipper had just left. "Is it the ones that are after you?"

The water Pokemon blinked, a sort of confused look crossing her features. " Huh…Oh! Yes, yeah, I think it must be them. Yeah…good thing I ran into you. Just think of what would've happened. " She patted her pouch gingerly.

The larger Pokemon cracked his knuckles, blue fire spurting from his wrists in excitement. "Well, then. Time to take care of 'em-"

" Er, Wait! " the water bird interrupted. " We need to reach Plymonth Rock first! "

The fire bird blinked back in surprise. "But its best to eradicate the problem as soon as the opportunity comes up."

" Yes…b-b-but there could be more of them! " She spread her wings, fluttering around. " While you're taking care of them there, others might come from over there. Or there! You can't leave me alone! "

Frowning, Garuda Ra lowered his fists. He was prepared to argue, but she did site a good point. If he left her to get pummeled by whoever was after her, not only would it be a wasted effort to attack only a portion of the enemy, but he wouldn't get his reward as well. And he liked being thorough in his jobs. He took one last look at the fading smoke before leaping off again after her, feeling cheated of what could've possibly been a worthy battle.

----------------------

"Sacre bleu…Monsieur Scruff…are yu still in ze livink?" Sappius turned his round, drenched head slightly, towards the still figure of his companion on the grass. He was relieved to see his chest rise up and expel a cough, grunting, "Ggggrreat," as he did. Nodding, he rested back, glancing skyward just as the shadow of a female human loomed over him.

"…You!" she said in disbelief, eyes blazing like two emerald flares. "You're the one that's been attacking us! A Spinda?"

The form of the brown and tan Pokemon was still as the annoyed voice rang in his round, brown ears. Two brown eyes, one surrounded in a patch of brown fur, glanced up at the face of their intruder for the first time. "Oui, mademoiselle…tis I, Sappius Von Deu, zat 'as launched ze attacks," he admitted with a sigh, acknowledging defeat. "Du wat yu weel tu me; I 'ave lost zis battle and vwill aksept ze puneeshment. But pleez...zu nut punish Monsieur Scruff! He eez just a companeeyon!"

The human turned a wary glance at the small canine sprawled beside him, quivering and whimpering at the cold dampness matting his fur, to her own companion, chirping a soft "Char" in confusion, then back to the soaked bear type. "You know…it doesn't have to end this way."

The Pokemon opened an eye, the one surrounded with the brown patch. "Eet doesn't?"

Jemilie shook her head slowly. "No. It doesn't. Unless, of course, you aren't willing abide to my requests…" Her face remained a blank, no evidence of any emotion seen across it, that made both Pokemon glance at each other uncertainly. It was then a small rueful smile broke forth on her lips that really made them begin to worry.

--To be continued--

((Its only long cuz its actually two chapters…))


	5. Chapter 5

(((Characters mine. Pokemon Nintendo...Aww, come on. Do we really need to go through this?)))

**Chapter 6  
Among Friends and Foes**

Jemilie stared disdainfully as Sappius handed back her yellow towel, which was looking mighty far from yellow at the moment. Tan and dark gold clumps of fur stuck to it amid grit and dark blotches. An overwhelming stench of wet animal and salty saliva emanated from it. It had no hope…

The small bear-like Spinda grinned back at her, holding a paw up in appreciation and singing in a spirited voice, "Merci, mon ami!"

"Yeah, yeah…you can thank me by kindly explaining why the hell you attacked us," Jemilie growled in a less-spirited voice, tossing the ruined towel away in aggravation.

"Zat? Vwell, zat is veree seempel tu exeplain, no?" He cleared his throat. "…Eet was an akseedent."

She wasn't going to say anything. After a while of silence, however, with the Pokemon still grinning, pleased with his simple answer, it turned out that she would need to. "…That's it? An accident?" Her voice began to rise as she neared, Sappius and his companion forced to back away from the impending wrath that they somehow felt was about to come. Eyes blazing with that unique emerald flare, she roared, "YOUR 'ACCIDENT' NEARLY KILLED US! What the crap's the matter with you!"

The two forest Pokemon cringed together fearfully below the angered human, unable to answer. Well, how could they? It really was just an accident…who would've thought a human would appear in all places? The fire lizard, who had remained quiet beside her as she lashed out at their two attackers, seemed more saddened over his trainer's sudden change in demeanor than fearful, chirping softly in concern. "Char?" She heard it and, though it didn't calm her rage, backed off. A hand rose to clutch her head, to suppress the headache growing out of frustration. If there was one thing she didn't enjoy, it was acting like a tyrant, especially to those lesser type creatures. And she certainly didn't want to set a bad example to her new companion, making him get a wrong impression on her. She massaged gently, trying to reclaim the lost patience and level-headedness she always seemed to have. They've been escaping her quite a lot of times now…

"Look…I'm in a bit of a personal crisis right now, okay? Don't have time to fool around with you both." She let her gaze rest on them again, the flare in her eyes dying down. Seeing the terrified state of the duo, she spared a smile to calm them, though it came out quite wry. "The least you can do is help make up for lost time. Anything you can provide would be greatly appreciated."

They both glanced at one another for a moment, a silent exchange passing between them as they both thought and considered. Sappius, the leader as it seems, was the one that answered. "Vwell, zat ees nut a problem, mademoiselle. Yu cen count on moi to 'elp ze yung ladeez een deestress! Eezin't zat right, Monsieur Scruff?"

"Rururight," the Poochyena mumbled, nodding slowly with those azure eyes, eagerness overriding the dwindling fear within them.

Sighing deeply, dispelling the rest of her anger, Jemilie nodded thankfully, and then asked, "Do any of you know any Pelippers in this forest?"

Both pair of eyes blinked once before consulting one another again, the silent exchange of information taking place between those blue and brown orbs. Both stared at one another questioningly. "Vwhat eez zis Peleeper yu speak uf?" Sappius asked finally.

"Uhhh…you don't know? Well, they're bird Pokemon; water types…hold a sec." A hand dove into her pack, fishing out the small red device that held encyclopedic information on the silly creatures, and turned it to the appropriate page. "Here's what it looks like," she told them, holding out the evolved seagull's picture before them to study, hoping they at least recognized it if they didn't know its name. "Ever seen one of these?"

Sappius bent forward, humming as he fingered a thin, coiled mustache that Jemilie had mistaken for dirt until now. Staring at the picture, his face took a grim look to it, mouth curved downward in a frown. His closed his eyes and backed away. The Pokemon was silent for a good while, head held low, as if he was lost in thought. Jemilie pocketed the Pokedex and waited patiently, taking notice of their changing surroundings. Night had arrived, and in the forest, it was particularly dark. Their only illumination at the moment was Hwajeh's small flickering tail flame that seemed to waver with his feelings; sapphire orbs gleaming like crystals in the orange light it cast at her with uncertainty. Starlight and a half-hidden moon managed to sneak past the great forest canopy, casting a faint, silver haze to the dark world, though not enough to fully reveal what was cloaked deep in shadow.

"…Yes. Vwe du know uf a certen Pokemon like zat," Sappius said in a solemn voice. "Zer eez unlee wun uf zat kind uf Pukemun 'ere…B-but tell me, madmoiselle…vwhy wud yu want to find zis Pukemun?" He gave her a suspicious look that made her give a bit of consideration to her answer before replying.

"Well…" she started lightly. "She took something from me that I really would like back: a Pokemon egg."

A look of surprise seemed to cross the Spinda's features. "W-w-w-wat kind uf egg eez zis?" asked he, carefully.

"Well…I don't know." She really didn't have the egg for any longer than six hours. It was sitting all pretty in her PC along with the other abandoned Pokemon. She figured to have just waited until it hatched to know what species it contained, but before then, something else had taken it away. "Should I be worried?"

"Vwell…not really," Sappius admitted, and pointed a paw to the slow flowing river, nothing more than a faint glimmer of silver in the dark. "Yu can find ze wun you seek at ze end uf ze reever. She leeves een a large ruk. B-but-"

"Alright, thanks," Jemilie interjected and gestured to her companion. "Let's go Hwajeh."

"B-b-but-"

"That's enough. You've been a great help, thanks."

The small lizard obeyed immediately, swinging his tail happily, casting shadows every which way. The warm glow from its tail light slowly began to fade as the duo left the two forest beings behind.

"Ehhh… Vous êtes bienvenu, mademoiselle," was all he could say as the darkness enveloped the two for a while. Silent, intimidating darkness…

"Grrr…" The Poochyena pup stood up abruptly, nose picking up the scent of the fading smoke. He turned his azure eyes toward his companion, almost pleading.

"Vwat? But vwe cannut go wif zem! Eef zey find us now, zen all my effortz tu protect yu vwill be fer nufing!"

"Pooch..rrrrgg…"

Sappius folded his arms defiantly. He slumped to the ground, a straight, stern expression sealed on his face. "Nu. Nnnnu nnnu nnu, vwe vwill nut go, an zat eez fini!"

For a while, the Poochyena stood, ears falling sadly. Head swung back towards the direction of the two, and they pricked up again lightly. He gave the Spinda an evil look. "Rrrokay…rater!" The off-colored canine took off like a bullet. Before Sappius even got back to his feet, the pup had rounded a bush and disappeared.

"Monsieur Scruff, vwait! Dun't goooooo! Yu arr mekeeng a 'uge meestake!" Sappius ran after him…or tried to. He stopped as the river suddenly came up. He took a different direction…and ran into a tree. Another direction…tripped over a rock. Moaning lightly, he squinted around, Spinda eyesight not as well developed as Poochyena eyesight. An sudden howl sounded in the area, uncomfortably loud and quite near.

Before long, he was screaming a different call. "SCRUFF, DU NUT LEEVE ME ALUUUN EEN ZE DAAAARRK!"

--To be continued--


	6. Chapter 6

(((Don't steal my crap, Nintendo.)))

**Chapter 7  
The Master Plan**

A sharp eye twitched beneath a maroon length of Tyfun's glamorously colored crest in agitation as the large brute before him extended a talon to seize yet another apple, his fourth one. Three days worth of rations…half of it gone in mere minutes. The scouts peered down from their roosts high above, gazing sadly at the dwindling supplies as they disappeared amidst the black, blue fire-lit jaws of Tyffany's new pet. They decided to use 'pet' in this instance, for it was plain to them how their pompous sub-leader treated the raven-black stranger; running about him like a giddy girl with a new pony.

That was only half of Tyfun's irritation. He really could not see why the high-classed Pelipper would fawn over this ragged mutt of a Pokemon, probably disease-ridden with that dark color, as opposed to his spotless, well groomed, sleek and flashy self. The thing couldn't even fly -she was grooming him no less!-, yet here was the beast, devouring mouthful after mouthful of the various assortment of fruits like a ravenous Mightyena at a feeding frenzy. His deliberate disrespect to the mistress angered Tyfun even more, when he started shifting around this way and that to allow Tyffany to groom those hard to reach places. Just watching her sift her beak delightedly into the dark feathers, with the dirty scoundrel himself paying no regard to the tedious work was putting him on the edge. His feathers flared as the black bird half-heartedly tossed an apple core to his feet and sighed. It took him three weeks to get the floor spotless to Tyfanny's liking.

" Awww…is Garudababy fully-wully? " she cooed, glancing lovingly at the satisfied avian, who gave a loud, fruity belch in reply. That was end of Tyfun's fuse.

"AWAY, MADAM!" he screamed, launching his marvelous form to the air marvelously with those marvelous wings of his. He marvelously tried to keep his voice marvelously mild as he added, quite marvelously, "Zis scoundrel 'as been a nooweesance tu yu, 'azen't 'e? I vwill zee tu it'z destruction at wunz!"

The presence of a screaming Pidgeotto hovering about him didn't seem to faze the Blaziken in the slightest. It really was no different from a Pidgeotto sitting there just boringly, although, even he had to admit, he did look more marvelous that way. He turned flat eyes to the crooning waterfowl beside him. " Who's the hothead with the dorky accent? " he asked in Poketalk.

"Aksent?" he screeched, trying to keep aloft. "Dorkee? I 'ave you know, délinquant, zat zis eez ze languwage zat unly ze chosen an mowst intelligent of ze Pukemon can lern, speek, an understand!"

Before he could tell the Pokemon off further, there he was, all six feet of him easily reaching level with the airborne bird, leering just inches from his face with a glare that promised sapphire death to all that dared to gaze back. Only Tyfun dared to, for he was as ignorant and indignant as the raven black Blaziken he so hated.

"I know. It's called English," he replied sardonically, reverting back in the sensible-sounding speech he was more comfortable with, though it sounded a bit odd with a Blaziken's screeching voice. "Though yours is far from what I'd call normal. You probably should think about relearning it…sound like you got a retard for a teacher." He tossed his head back and laughed loudly.

Tyfun couldn't help himself. Before he knew it, he had both talons raised, ready to rend that hidden smirk off the chicken's face, even though he was well aware Ra was watching him the whole time. Beak still opened, he could see a flash of blue swirling at the back of the black Blaziken's mouth, threatening to expel itself as soon as claws came down on him. He wasn't about to back down, and very nearly did so when Tyffany quickly launched her form in between the two males. She faced the Blaziken, a coy smile on her face.

" Oh, Garuda-baby, don't worry about Tyfun. He's a silly, silly boy who doesn't take to comments well. You shouldn't hurt his feelings like that. "

"What! I 'ave yu know madame my feeleengs wer-OOF!" the sentence was cut short by a powerful force somewhere in his gut. No wonder…Tyffany's foot was stuck up it.

The fire died down in his mouth, and Ra tossed a head to the side, studying the pelican with one blue eye and muttered, "Whatever…"

" Very good! " she gushed. "Now, you just make yourself cozy right there, okay, while Tyffy takes care of that mean ol' Tyfun, kay? Oh! And look out for junior, please?" She deposited the egg, which had been sitting inside her mouth pouch for quite a while now, into his claws, amid a puddle of stringy, salty saliva. A faint shrug, and she flew out the rock entrance, tailed close behind by Tyfun, leaving behind a slightly disgusted Ra in the dark, clinging to a wet egg that was probably just as disgusted after swimming in a pool of spit.

---------

" You nearly blew it, you big oaf! "

"OW!" Tyfun raised his wings in defense as she struck out again with her wing for the third time. "But, madam, why wud yu want ze assistanse of f zat 'orrid creature? And your fez! 'E deed zat tu yu, deedn't 'e?"

Tyfanny ran a wing over the burnt feathers angrily, plucking one off and flinched in pain. " No, it was a horrid little demon with a human… "

"A 'uuman, yu sey?" he asked surprised. "But nut manee off ze 'uumans travel tu zis part off ze root."

She slapped him again over the head, causing him to squawk out again painfully. " Forget the human! I took us out of there so we can talk about Garuda Ra. "

"Hu!"

" The black flightless one down there. He is insanely powerful! You should have seen the way he toppled those trees earlier with such ease. He's exactly what we need to do Fefnir in! "

"B-b-but 'old on," he stumbled, rubbing his smarting head. "Du yu nut find zis a bit strange? I 'ave never seen a Pukemon like zat een ze forest before. Why eez zer now wun? An how are yu goweeng tu mek 'im agree tu 'elp us? Zat delinquent does nut look like 'ee weel bee takeeng orders frrum just anywun." A deep frown suddenly developed on the Pelipper's face, and he backed away cautiously. "I meen…off corse 'ee vwill leesten tu yu! I-I am just wondereeng 'ow yu managed tu tame such a wild creature! Ze madam eez az gret a fighter az Tyfun, no?"

An iniquitous smile spread from the corners of her mouth. " Not really. He came willingly on his own. I've been with him for just a little while, but I can see he's quite proud of his strength. I simply tell him there's someone else here who's stronger than him, and he'll no doubt take off after him. I believe he'll have little trouble with Fefnir. "

"But 'ee vwill just defeet 'im, no? Vwhat du we du if Fefneer reecoverz?"

" Simple. We make sure he doesn't. "

Tyfun scratched his head, giving Tyffany a rather dubious look. She seemed to be totally confident in this stranger…he was almost uncertain if this Pelipper was the same Tyffany. She shot him a glare, tapping a webbed foot impatiently for his answer. He decided to be tactful in his reply this time. "Yu… seem tu be veree confeedent een zis Ra person. I trust yu, madam, but I also worree about yur sefty. I du nut tink my group of soldiers weel be able to 'andle 'eem should aneeting go wrong..."

" You have no need to be worried," she assured him, glancing at the pale moon as it begun to peak out from the clouds, giving her a sinister edge to her face with its silver rays. "By the time he's done with Fefnir, he'll be as good as gone. "

Tyfun still felt wary, but nodded all the same. He had been following her for quite a while now, and she had yet to let him down. But there was always the chance of things to go wrong… "An Sappeeyus an Scruff?"

Tyffany continued to stare at the moon, sparing a short glance to a Pidgey that suddenly perched upon a jagged ledge a few feet away. One of Tyfun's lackies. " They can't do anything. You know as well as I do Sappius is as good as dead the second a Mithrin sees him- what do you want? "

The small bird bowed deeply, but turned to answer Tyfun instead. " Intruders sighted on the premises, sire! " The larger bird raised an eyebrow, as he often did. The scout went on. " A human, sire, with a fire Pokemon. Sappius is accompanying them. "

The marvelous leader narrowed his eyes and stroked a wingtip against his beak. "So zat scum Sappeeyus eez allying 'eemself wif ze 'uumans, eh?" He turned back to his cohort, wondering what she would make of this. "Madam?"

" …Fetch up Rababy, " she ordered after a brief pause. " Tell him his little task starts now. "

----------------

The lapidarian mammoth that was Plymonth Rock sat peacefully calm amidst nature in the deepest part of the forest. About 10 meters tall, cavernous, and inaccessible to all but flying type Pokemon (and perhaps those that can jump really high or scale sheer rock surfaces), it was the perfect base for General Tyfun's Air Strike Brigade: his own personal army of fifty or so avians. But, as Sappius had explained, while so comfortably taking refuge in Jemilie's arms after a bout of intense screaming in the dark, Tyffany was so disgusted with all the birds and how filthy they made their quarters that she had Tyfun make every single one of them clean it out, and later dismissed all of them, except for a few choice servants.

"Wow…and after doing all that work. Some person this Tyfun guy chose to follow," Jemilie commented dryly, gazing at the black shadow against the ground. Against the moonlight, it had a sort of romantic peace to it, almost pretty…for a rock. But still, it was dark and deathly quiet. At times she thought she could hear a fluttering of wings, but it ended quickly before she could really listen. Hwajeh and Scruff's undisturbed gazes told her that they hadn't heard it either. She kept her gaze on Scruff, studying the way his gold fur shimmered in the silver moonlight and Hwajeh's flickering flame. It looked so ruffled and dirty like a wild dog's fur would, but still it reflected light as if it were just washed and given an extra dose of shine to it. She was beginning to wonder if this Poochyena was actually one of them rare shining types…

"Looks pretty quiet. You sure they live here?"

"Absolootlee!" the Spinda declared proudly.

She glanced up the jagged slopes of Plymonth, noticing a wide gaping hole at the top. Possibly the entrance, which they couldn't possibly climb into. Perhaps Aura can, but then remembered that the bird was still lost. If Tyffany, the one they called that Pelipper, was in there, then she wondered what happened to Aura. Captured maybe? Or lost in the forest? She felt her heart jump a little in concern, but decided not to deal with it now. "The entrance is out of our reach…and its kinda too dark to deal with whatever is inside." She glanced at Hwajeh for a moment, considering.

"Awww…too dark, eh? Allow me to brighten the place for ya."

No sooner than that was said, a brilliant blaze of fire erupted overhead, catching the grass before them, a wall of blue flame quickly forming to block off any means off escape. As if she intended to…she stood her ground, cautiously glancing around as Hwajeh and Scruff backed up to her in surprise. Slowly, the azure fire faded to the usual, hellish red orange and rose higher, like the towering spires of hell's gates, wherein a shadowed figure was slowly emerging like a demon amid the flame. Sappius couldn't help but start screaming, "Eet eez a deemon! Teeffanee 'as called a deemon!"

The less frantic trainer, who knew more than most, narrowed her eyes, meeting with the demon's own sapphire ones. "Demon, my ass…" she growled. An invisible current of energy seemed to sizzle between them, causing the demon's feathers to plume -his usual sign of anger-, and Jemilie to retort, somewhat calmly, "Showing off again, Ra?"

The firebird stepped out of the searing flames, casually brushing away a few embers. His eyes surveyed the small party before him before replying, clearly disappointed, "Oh. It's just you. What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that," Jemilie countered, crossing her arms, giving the bird a studious look. She suspected him to be cross-country by now. What _was_ he doing there?

"I asked you first."

She rolled her eyes in annoyance. "What's it to you what I'm doing here?"

He seemed to be thoughtful for a second, and sneered. "…Oh, right. I don't care. Thanks for reminding me."

_Do we have to go through this routine every time?_, she sighed, rubbing her temples. "Well, what are you doing here, then?"

"…Geez, don't pop a nerve, Jem," he muttered. "Playing bodyguard for a certain 'mon. You're in her turf. Sent me to kill whatever it was there." He said it so casually. For most, it would've been just so-so information; a joke even. For others, like themselves, who were actually tresspassing in said turf, it would've been a warning to hightail it out of there as swiftly as possible. Instead, it surprised Jemilie so much that she burst out laughing, to the great surprise of her cohorts, and to the greater annoyance of her former ally. "What's so funny? I'm really pretty serious with my work." His fists started to spark.

She calmed down abruptly, a look of anger crossing her features. _"Oh, don't kid me, you hypocritical bastard!" _was what she planned to say. But she foresaw a long and lengthy argument to be born from those choice words, and possibly some physical contact thrown in. Instead, she held back, glancing at Sappius and Scruff momentarily, and figured out a way to get to their target without going through the strain of conjuring an intricate plan to nab them at their stronghold. "Boss, huh?" she stated curiously. "I'd really like to meet this boss of yours. This…boss that can get even the Great Garuda Ra to do her favors."

The bird returned the look of anger, beak firmly clasped with intent not to abide to her wish. "Weak. If you're trying to spite me, it isn't working." Nevertheless, he turned his head towards the darkened plains, releasing a loud crow into the night, forcing it sailing beyond the fiery barrier to the awaiting ears beyond. They listened to it echo out into oblivion, before being replaced by an answering screech, and the heavy beating of wings. Many wings, by the sound of it. Shadows flashed against the bright orb in the sky, features illuminated briefly in the flickering firelight as they came and passed in an instant. Two of the largest hovered overhead, and slowly touched down in the spacious circle.

It was then a curious event happened, when eye met eye of different parties. Gasps where made, eyes widened; paws, fingers, feathers, claws raised in astonishment at each other offending member, and a cry burned out in unison: "IT'S YOU!"

Jemilie had her eyes locked onto the beady black ones of the thieving bird. Hwajeh growled menacingly at her foot, not as pleased to see the bird again as his trainer. "Well, well. We meet again. I'm sure you remember Hwajeh," she greeted haughtily, patting the fire lizard. Tyfanny hissed a reply, relinquishing a short stream of water aimed at the Charmander's tail flame just as he lashed it sideways out of anger and missed.

Sappius and the Pidgeotto seemed to have known one another as well, both exchanging glares and heated words.

"So…vwe meet again, yu scum," the bird growled in the air above the Spinda, in that strange, oddly English accented voice, the same as Sappius', only more screechy and deeper.

Sappius folded his front paws, anger and disgust mashed together in a stuck-out frown. Even his mustache seemed to coil tighter with his anger, but apart from that, it had not accomplished twisting the Spinda's fine features from its usual calm. Fascinating, Jemilie thought while watching, how he can make himself look both angry and easy at the same time. "Yu are wun tu tuk, Tyfun!" he was saying. "Allyeeng wit a deemon! Yu shame ze name off Von Deu!"

"Eez eet reelee I, Sappeeyus, zat 'as shamed ze name?" Tyfun scoffed. "I wuz nut ze wun hu ran wen ze Mithiran 'ere comeeng. I wuz nut ze wun hu beetrayed our teem an run away wif ze Scruff! Eet wuz yu, yu coward!" He flew in closer and practically spat out the word. "SCUM!"

That was probably a bad move on Tyfun's part, for Sappius looked angrier now than ever. His growled loudly, lips raised to show off his impressive set of dentures, pearly white and razor sharp. Wiping off the spittle left behind by the bird's insult, he struck back with his own, screaming loudly now. "ESTOP CALLEENG MEE SCUM! I am no worse zan u, hu wud keel ze week an eenosent az soon az yu get ze chanse!" His chest was heaving heavily in the effort he put into screaming. Tyfun only gave an innocent look.

"I du nut know wut yu are talking about!"

"Du nut play dum!" Sappius yelled again, pointing a claw accusingly at him. . "I 'eared yu an Teefanee! Yu nut onlee wanted tu keel Fefnir, but Scruff az well!" He took another deep breath. . "Yu wud betray yur ally az sun az yu got wat yu wanted! ZAT EEZ WUT A SCUM EEZ!"

A powerful silence overcame the group, save the crackling of the burning grass as it rose to ashes and Sappius' hard breathing. Tyfun did not give a reply this time; only a sharp-eyed look and what seemed to be a malicious smirk. No one made any attempt to reply as well. It was the puppy Scruff who finally broke the spellbinding with a loud gasp of shock, staring wide-eyed at his protector. Every word said, he understood it, and yet he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Mystified, he trotted slowly toward him with uneasy steps, growling with short, low barks and the occasional whimper. Sappius' earlier indignation quickly faded in the puppy's presence, replaced with a guilty look as he listened to the dog. The human, not understanding a word of the situation, turned to the Blaziken for enlightenment. She could see his gaze already set on her, looking just as puzzled as she was.

"Vweelll…" Sappius started his explanation. "I du nut know how tu tell yuu zis, Scuff. But I suppose yu need tu know-"

" That the world'll be better without you, " interjected the water foul, suddenly cutting across the Pokemon towards the dog. She was at least twice as big as the pup, and even more imposing as her shadows wavered about him, casting him in darkness. He scampered back fearfully, fur ruffling, looking obviously terrified yet still trying to keep a brave front. He sunk low and released warning growls to stop the Pelipper's advance, to no avail. The bird continued to strut calmly forward, bumping the Poochyena back with her beak as she did, sending him rolling back. Another bump, and Scruff was rolling straight into the flames.

"Monsieur Scruff!" He cried out horrified, and would've moves after him if Jemilie hadn't suddenly stepped into the way. He looked up at her in surprise, preparing to fight his way through her if he had to. Friend or foe, he wasn't going to allow the puppy to get hurt.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine," she stated calmly without looking, without moving. "You should be more worried about them instead."

"Vwa…vwah du yu meen?" he asked, confused. A small claw tugged at his arm before he got a chance to think. Turning to Hwajeh, he followed the Charmander's other arm as it pointed upwards at the overhanging branches above them, and the many small figures lying in wait in the shadows.

Pidgeys, Sappius realized. Tyfun's army. A great deal more than what he had earlier believed. And Tyfun himself among them, sitting like a king within his flock, all their pointy eyes locked upon the small group. There was no escaping here. The color seemed to drain from the Spinda's fur, and he turned alarmed back at Scruff's situation. Tyffany had just given him another whack of her large beak and he went headlong into the wall of fire. "Nuuu, Scruff!"

"Don't worry," Jemilie repeated, her eyes remained fixated at something ahead of them. She watched the dark shadow move swiftly across the circle from its place, quick to stand between the small body and the fire. Scruff ran into it and stopped just short of the licking tongues of flame. Tyffany halted as well, staring upward in surprise of the new presence, but relaxed when she realized it was only her hired help. But still, the glare of a frowning Blaziken was not something to be taken lightly, and she spoke lightly.

" Rababy…what are you doing? " Her eyes studied him with mild interest, as he made no attempt to move.

He glowered back, lifting a talon slightly and nudging the puppy forward, sending him speeding off past the waterfowl. She did not make an attempt to stop him, here eyes still locked with the larger avian's. "I agreed to be your bodyguard to protect you," he muttered. "I didn't agree to help you murder kids, babe."

Jemilie didn't need to hear that statement. She knew Ra well enough to know that he did not tolerate any sort of killing if he could help it. And he wasn't complacent enough to agree to offer help to just anyone, leading her to believe that there was something in this particular Pelipper that was strong enough to rouse his interests. She wasn't thinking it would be –those- interests until she heard 'Babe', and started to wonder. Then she began to wonder if this bird was a bit smarter than what she was giving her credit for, or simply just a marvelous actor. Most any Pokemon would've been terrified the way Ra was looking at her now, Jemilie included, for perfectly reasonable reasons. He has a tendency to be vicious when he could; he'd lash out if you so much as irk him. Very short-tempered, and it didn't matter whom he hurt…to a degree. And yet, the bird was situated so calmly in the shadow of the beast, like she truly believed he wouldn't dare do anything against her. Maybe…who knows?

Well, she must really be confident, then, shaking her head and sighing lightly, looking exasperated, as if the Blaziken did something foolish. Garuda Ra hated being made a fool.

" My dear, you don't understand, " she said calmly. " I do need you as a bodyguard, and it _-will-_ require you to kill something. Something far more vicious and deadlier than this mere puppy. " She turned, pointing a wingtip at the quivering bundle of fur within Sappiues' arms. " But this one will soon grow up to be the terror I speak of. It has to die...

The Spinda was glaring back at her, gathering his pup closer against him as he growled, through clenched teeth, "Nu, he vwill nut. 'e doez nut need tu die."

" Sappius…it was your idea to kidnap the mutt in the first place! " Tyffany clamped her beak firm in the bird sign of impatience.

"Yez…but nut ze way u planned eet! I…I waz planneeng tu train Scruff…so zat 'e might be able to defeet ze Fefnir someday…"

A round of robust laughter exploded amongst Tyfun's flock hanging above, Tyfun's the loudest, followed by several jeers and offending taunts that Jemilie could only hear as bird hoots and squawks, sarcastic sounding and somehow insulting in their tone. Tyfun more or less made it clearer when he added his own stinging comment: "Yu fool! Yu cannot even sleep at night wizout ze cryeeng and ze wetteeng off ze bed! An yu eentend tu train zis leetle maggot!" He hooted again, while Sappius turned away, hugging the dog tighter.

He looked positively forlorn and piteous…it was hard for Jemilie not to feel a little sorry for him. But she really didn't have the slightest idea on what was going about. Though she can vaguely discern Sappius' and Tyfun's words, everyone else was speaking in gibberish she had no way of understanding. But lucky for her, she had a trusty translator conveniently nearby. She walked over to the black bird, watching the fray silently from his spot. Though he didn't turn his head, his eyes lowered with her approach, locking on to her form until she stood just inches from him. She leaned up close and whispered, "Care to enlighten me on their little situation?"

He closed his eyes, shaking his head with a shrug. "I don't understand stupid."

--To be continued--

((Again with the two-chapter lengthiness))


	7. Chapter 7

(((Don't steal my crap, Nintendo.)))

**Chapter 9**  
**The Barghest**

Unlike most of those who were present tonight within this circular inferno, arguing of things of somewhat great importance, or otherwise trivial matters that they have decided now was the best time to take acknowledgment of, little Hwajeh would rather to wander from the safety of his trainer's eye to fumble curiously about with a stray piece of ember. In a way, he found it more interesting that listening to the adults converse amongst themselves, in words he had yet to understand, of matters that he found were of little relevance to his concern as a young Charmander and learning apprentice to a great legacy he felt he would someday have to lead. It was what he and his ilk had been taught to believe since the day each and every one of them were hatched. For, as it was said in the older, more experienced versions of themselves, the fate of a creature such as he, born by man, one that would someday grow to hold power much revered by both humans and Pokemon alike, was to be the greatest fighter in servitude to a human 'companion'. Their obligation was to insure their victory, to overcome the trials that crossed the path of their road to supremacy.

Supremacy of what? It didn't matter. They were also taught not to question, for the trainer's word was absolute. What was said must be followed with unwavering loyalty and undying countenance. In the end, they become the servers of the next generation of the family line, and in the absence of that, the ones to continue the dream of their superiors for the rest of their lives.

It was a simple life, where one too many have taken for granted. Hwajeh was no different, for it was all he knew growing up. Most die content without ever really realizing what was beyond the subjugated life they were meant to follow. Bred only to live as fighters, then, as fighters, live only to die fighting. An uncomplicated lifestyle; concerns limited only to the safety of the clan and to the next challenge...some would have preferred it more than knowing about things as complicated as sickness or death, or happiness and the purpose of life.

Hwajeh wasn't one of those who longed for bliss in ignorance...not yet at least. It was Jemilie's plan to make him aware, of himself and of the world he lived, like she had done Ra. Of course, that plan has still yet to be put into motion. Now, he was free to fiddle about like there was no tomorrow, as typical of an uneducated youth. The most insignificant things impressed him, such as the subtle burning of the embers as the fire began to subside in the absence of fuel (grass). Inching closer to the still burning flames, he waved a claw about it, purring happily at the heat as it graced his skin, insusceptible to its intense temperature unlike those of other elements. He hobbled through its rising curtain joyously, meeting with the darkness of the other side.

Here, there was no one. No one to watch over him, no one to command him. No one to play with...It was a boring place. Hwajeh decided it was better to run around in the presence of those who didn't bother to pay him any heed rather than frolic about in loneliness. But wait...

"Charrr...?" The lizard purred, leaning forward into the dark. There, again. A sort of brief flash, or a glint of firelight reflecting off the shiny surface of something unseen in the dark. The Charmander was jumping about playfully, happy in discovering a new friend.

"Charmander, Char!" he called, wagging his fire-tipped tail. He paused, listening for an answer from his unseen acquaintance. Silence...and then a low gurgled noise. Strange gurgling that eventually became growling; a deep voice vibrating deep withing the throat of something. Something large. The firelight glinted again, and Hwajeh caught it this time. Slowly, he turned his head to follow it, using the warm luminance and his adjusting night vision to see...

---------

Jemilie was bored. Her feet hurt from standing around. She wanted to go home. Or...crash Hikari Pokemon Center for the night in lieu of home she didn't have here. The Pokemon had been arguing for forty five minutes now, and still going at it. The Blaziken beside her yawned loudly, longing to be anywhere but here.

"Can I start hurting people now?" he would ask periodically. And Jemilie would pat his arm, nodding ruefully, "Give them five more minutes."

"EENOOF!" Sappius finally cried out. "Yu arr right! I am nut ze most perfect traneer Pukemun een ze forrest! But I, Sappius Von Deu, shall nevah staeen my clawz vwid ze blood off ze innocent!" He jabbed a claw upward into the night, quite dramatically, that the birds couldn't help stifle their fit of giggles. But he didn't pay attention as he continued his heroic speech. "Az Gud az my weetness, I vwill du evryteeng een my power tu make Scruff ze strongest an moost honorabel Pukemun evah!"

More laughing, more taunting. Sappius started returning taunts of his own, with Scruff looking utterly confused and spooked at the many heads laughing at them. The human sighed warily.

"Can I hurt them now?"

"Ra...please..."

"CHAAAARRARAAAA!"

All voices died down, heads turned, watching the hobbling little body break through the fire in a wild rush screaming. He leaped up and clung tightly to the girl's leg, sending shivers rolling down her skin. She stared at him baffled, and heard Tyfun's voice float down to her ears.

"'ey, yu 'uman! Silense zat leetel worm off yoors! Can yu nut see vwe are 'aveeng a veree eemportant deescushiyon?"

_GOD._ She held her tongue, just until after she picked up the small lizard and made a deep, gracious bow towards the Pidgeotto. "I'm soooooooooooo sorry for the trouble, your lordship!" she said purposely. "It'll never happen again."

A few Pidgeys seemed to chirp amongst themselves with humor. Garuda Ra snorted, with Tyffany muffling a giggle. Good. That meant they had a brain. Anyone with a brain would've known that was obvious sarcasm. Tyfun didn't seem to be so blessed, and nodded proudly, raising a wing to say something else. But that was as far as he went.

The next few seconds was what one would might say was a bad Jaws scene rip-off. Indeed, it started so suddenly; no one was expecting it...until it was too late, and the monster struck. As Tyfun filled his marvelous lungs with air to turn into marvelous speech to further belittle the already pitiful Spinda, a powerful set of canines were ever so slowly erupting from the dark. Its approach was so subtle, not even the back Pidgeys that huddled together were aware of anything, until they felt the stroke of fur against feathers, rushing forth to the end of the branch that seated their marvelous commander. With a jump and a snap, Tyfun's form disappeared into darkness, lined in rotting yellowed teeth, coated in a poisonous film of saliva. Everyone stopped breathing, for one of the largest, most devilish-looking beast that any of them have ever laid eyes on suddenly leaped from its perch in the tree, and sent its enormous, destructive bulk slamming smack dab in the middle of the circle, crushing the Pelipper Tyfanny beneath its blooded claws as it did. She was unable to make so much as a squawk before pain and darkness took over. Her body gave up its mortal fluid, straining the grass in liquid as dark as oblivion, creeping like death from beneath the massive claws.

Jemilie didn't see it as a Mightyena right away. As she stood there, gawking at the barbaric carnage taking place before her eyes, her description of the being was more along the lines of 'huge-ass dog', staring at the enormous dark body, covered in fur as unruly as Scruff's. It shifted to 'werewolf' when it lifted its shaggy head, a gruesome sight to witness. Sickly yellow bloodshot orbs glared out from beneath a stiff brow, snout turned and twisted back in the most fearsome snarl it could muster, revealing stained but otherwise powerful-looking fangs erupting from dark gums. In their hold lie what remained of Tyfun; nothing more than a pair of wings spread asymmetrically from the body, fluffs of feathers protruding amid dark blood seeping from the gaps of the razor sharp dentures. At the three who played audience to its astonishing stunt (Ra, Jemilie and Hwajeh. All the others seemed to have fled.), it seemed to give a big satirical smile behind the remains of its prey…and spat it out in a crumpled, feathery bloodied heap. Without the feathers blocking its face, Jemilie was finally able to conclude that it was indeed a Mightyena, noting the distinguishable triangular markings beneath its eyes, and the start of a mane of fur above them, trailing down the back to spread at the hindquarters. Like Scruff, this one seemed to be of an odd color: its mane was chestnust brown, although somewhat darker than the Poochyena's. But only at the parts that would've been black for a normal member of its kind; it still yeilded faded gray fur, which was gold on Scruff's part.

Everyone was taken by total surprise. Even though Jemilie was working on identifying the creature, her mind stood frozen at the beast before then. It was fuggin' huge…almost twice the size a regular Mightyena should be. Even hunched low to the ground on all fours, it was just a head shorter that Ra. The Charmander against her chest continued to shake, giving off little whimpers and clinging to her shirt. Its bloodshot glare raised over to him, and he clinged even tighter, Jemilie unminding of the tiny claws digging into her skin. Seeming to take delight in the little lizard's fear, it tossed it head back, droplets the viscous fluid of blood and saliva splattering around the three, and released a powerful, haunting howl that raged against the night. Another answered back from somewhere not too far away…a howl much louder than the one given off by this one. The unmistakable pounding of heavy paws gave a faint shiver to their feet. Really big, really heavy paws...

She didn't know how, but know she noticed the black Blaziken had moved. He stood ahead of her, a little further than he was previously at her side, but far enough to be in front of an attack should the canine launch itself at them. She only noticed it now because his claw had reached out behind him, taking in and crumpling a part of her shirt. He beak hardly moved, but she could hear his voice; a little trick he knew how to do to communicate to a specific person without being heard or noticed by others. What she heard was: "Get ready to run. Big boss is coming."

Jemilie hung on tighter to her small friend, her breath caught in her throat. "How can you tell?"

"Well, its not hard to understand if you were a Pokemon," he murmured back, fists beginning to blaze. "He just called for his master."

Jemilie knew enough about Pokemon to know that howling was a way for most canine-type creatures to heighten its spirits just before hunting, or communicating with others from afar. There was really no hidden language to it, as she believed. But Ra just convinced her that even a wordless sound like a howl can bear a message that can be understood, like the odd gibberish they call 'Poketalk'. In any case, he said the beast's master was coming, and made it clear it was someone they did not want to meet. What with Tyfun and Tyffany dead, Sappius, Scruff and the Pidgey flock making a swift run for it, and Hwajeh, her only reliable Pokemon, scared stiff, it seemed their fate lied within the talons of her former ally. At least he didn't hate her enough to leave her to die, that much she was grateful for.

"Watch yourself, then. Don't show off." She gave him a quick pat on the back and slunk away from the Blaziken, keeping her eyes on the hound. It undoubtedly noticed her retreat, and lowered its head again, snarls and other guttural noises rising from its maw in warning. Garuda Ra stepped forward, retaliating with his own growling threats, making it clear he was going to be its opponent. His hackles plumed and his dark feather's rose, giving him a ruffled appearance like the wolf. Wrists came alive with eldritch flame, blazing a deep azure as they spurted out. The Mightyena averted its gaze back to the bird, looking rather pissed at it, and hunched even lower, hind legs ready to pounce.

That was what they needed. The second it preoccupied itself with the new threat, she made a break for it. Leaping high above the dying fire, she sprinted through the dark field, clutching Hwajeh tight against her as she searched for a place to run to. Open field and forest...and an enormous rock rising in the dark. She made a run to Plymonth Rock.

To be continued


End file.
